


The Premonition

by The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado (shinigami_lupin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gender Related, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_lupin/pseuds/The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black tells his lover of his plans to join the Death Eaters, though it doesn't go as he planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet that spawned from a story I was working on revolving around these characters (minus a Dead Regulus). And idea flashed through my head that maybe it never happened and viola THIS was born.... Well for all I know this could be what happens, considering I have no idea how the story is going. I just keep rewriting scenes until I'm supposedly happy with them.
> 
> A list of characters has been provided at the bottom.

(Early October '78, Hogwarts - Slytherin Seventh-Year Boys' Dorm.)

“I think I'm gonna join the Death Eaters,” Regulus confided to his best-friend and lover as the two Slytherin seventh-years cuddled on Regulus' bed. Rune's head shot up and his alarmed yellow eyes searched dark grey. Regulus hadn't meant to cause his lover to do so, but Rune had panic written all over his face.

“No! You can't! You can't! Bad things will happen if you do!” Rune had moved to straddle Regulus and was grasping at the boy's shirt. This show of feral desperation scared Regulus. He had never seen the other boy act like this before.

“What's wrong? What bad things? Rune you need to calm down and talk to me.”

Rune collapsed against Regulus, sobbing. “You remember how sometimes I can see something when I read Romy's aura?” Regulus nodded. “Well I saw something horrible in her aura the other day. You were a Death Eater but you didn't like it and wanted out. However something happened and you were killed by Voldemort. The shock nearly killed me and our daughter.”

Regulus' eyes widened and his throat was suddenly very dry. “Daughter?” he croaked.

Rune nodded with tear-filled yellow eyes. “I looked to be about 6 or so months pregnant. Somehow I just knew the baby was going to be a girl. A beautiful little girl with long black hair, your eyes and my coloring. And I almost lost her with you.”

Regulus hugged his emotional lover close to his chest and allowed him to cry. In the six years, now nearing seven, he had known the empath, he had never seen him lose his control like this before. This fact alone scared Regulus. Rune never broke down in tears over something he'd seen in his sister's aura before. Well, his mind supplied, he's never seen himself lose everything he holds dear. 

“I'll just have to be careful then.”

Rune shook his head and pounded a fist against Regulus' chest. “You don't understand! It's changed already, but you will die if you join him!”

Regulus noticed something in Rune's last cry that made his heart sink. “What changed, Rune?”

Rune's right hand brought Regulus' left to his belly and held it there. Regulus' pulse quickened and his head spun as he realized what his lover had been talking about. He was pregnant. With the beautiful little girl from his vision. “She decided she needed to come a year early.”

Regulus stared at his hand. Beneath his hand was his daughter, their daughter. She would be a beautiful little girl with long black hair, his own charcoal grey eyes, and probably looked more like his lover than just his coloring. 

“Are you sure? Have you checked with Madame Pomfrey yet?”

Rune shook his head. “I noticed something in my aura yesterday. I'm sure she's there. I know she's earlier than either of us had even planned on, but she will be born.”

Regulus kissed his lover and held his body tightly to his own. They were going to be parents, while this was earlier than both of them or even fate had planned, he wouldn't change it for the world.

“I won't leave you, neither of you. At least not until we're old and grey and have great-grandchildren.”

END?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of characters that are even mentioned and a brief blurb to explain a few things...
> 
> Hyacinth Blackwood "Rune" - very strong empathy and visual empathy, can read the "auras" of magic - He's actually a male-type hermaphrodite. Visually he just looks an effeminate boy or even androgynous, but he has both sets of reproductive organs. So no "ass baby". *shivers* Also his powers of visual empathy (which is linked to his ability to see magic) causes him to be somewhat colorblind (its most severe in a highly magical environment, like Hogwarts).  
> Rosemary Blackwood "Romy" - seer - Rune's slightly younger, Ravenclaw sister. She and Rune are very close.  
> Anise Black Blackwood "Annie" - She's the daughter that Rune describes to Regulus, though never specifically named. She is indeed the one with whom Rune is pregnant with.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
